


weekend wonderful, a dizzy dream

by shockvaluecola



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Quentin Coldwater's Canonical Oral Fixation, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: Eliot hears about afascinatingfeature of the Fillorian landscape.OR:[12:18 AM] shockvaluecola: the only reason this can't be at the mosaic is because fillory does not have hitachis[12:18 AM] shockvaluecola:or does it[12:18 AM] shockvaluecola: god what if there's like a plant
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	weekend wonderful, a dizzy dream

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, this is the fault of the Peaches and Plums server. I saw art of this scenario for another fandom and wanted it with the boys, so here we are.
> 
> Mostly a PWP, except for all the worldbuilding because I cannot help myself. Title is from Getaway Green by All Time Low. Could totally be read as a series with [you shake things up and get the picture in your head right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477863) aka The Daddy Fic, but I chose not to make them a proper series because they're literally both just porn and not interconnected at all, so being consistent with each other isn't really a high bar.

Eliot first heard about it from Arielle. 

They'd been walking to the village together -- she was headed that way to sell the rest of her fruit, and Eliot needed to pick up some things, so they'd left Quentin with a kiss each to puzzle out the pattern he was working on. Arielle was sharing some bit of gossip from the village, but a term she used made Eliot frown.

"Wait, hold on, you mentioned -- what's a...what did you call it? Voba-retur?"

"Oh! That's right, you wouldn't know about those. It's a plant," Arielle explained. She took a few steps forward and paused by the side of the path. "There's a patch just there," she said, pointing. 

Eliot looked. A cluster of thick, woody stems, green and flexible, kind of like saplings cut off a foot above the ground, or bamboo made thicker and shorter. The tops were covered with sprays of tiny white flowers, and there were a few holes in the ground, like some had been dug up recently.

"Pull one up and it shakes for a few hours, maybe as long as a day. Some find it quite stimulating," she said, giving Eliot a bit of a sidelong smirk.

Eliot gaped, mouth opening and closing a couple of times as he tried to process this. "Okay, wait," he said after a moment, squinting into the middle distance. "How is it not...like, how do people not pull up so many that there's none left? How is it not extinct?"

Arielle sighed. "Well, you have to cut the roots off the bulb, and that's hard while they're shaking. You're liable to lose a finger. The bulb is really where the shaking comes from, the stem and the flowers don't move nearly so much, and the roots are...rough," she said with a small wince. Eliot winced in sympathy just thinking about it. "It's just a lot of work when you've got hands that serve perfectly well. The flowers make a lovely tea, though," she added. "Good for indigestion."

 _You could definitely do that with telekinesis,_ said a voice in his head, as Eliot continued to stare toward the patch. When he glanced back at Arielle, she was grinning, amused.

"Stomach ache?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Eliot grinned back. "You know, Quentin mentioned that breakfast wasn't sitting well," he said, already stepping off the path. "I should definitely go check on him."

Arielle scoffed out a snicker, closing her eyes and shaking her head at his antics. "I think _you're_ going to be the one that drives it extinct. Have fun."

Eliot came back to the path to give her a broad grin and a kiss on the cheek, then headed toward that patch. He had a _mission._

~

Half an hour later, Eliot had managed to convince Quentin to go inside so as not to ruin a surprise Eliot had for him. He'd even managed to do it without Quentin catching on that the thing he was holding behind his back was jerking wildly.

Ari was right about the movement, it wasn't really hard to cut the flowers off, because they didn't move much. One clean slice with a knife through the very top of the stem, and he set them aside to be dried or steeped later. But the roots were definitely a problem, even with telekinesis it was hard to keep them still. It occurred to him vaguely that this shaking didn't even seem like it would be pleasant, it had to be like being punched in the clit repeatedly, but he was willing to believe Ari knew what she was talking about and play this out. 

He focused, keeping the bulb as still as possible, held up at eye level so he could see it, sharpening his vision charm a little to help. Then he paid attention to the vibration that remained, exhaling as he let the knife match the intensity and speed, following the troublesome plant. Working slowly, he brought the knife cleanly down behind the roots, like cutting the end off an onion. 

The plant dropped to the table once he got it done, and Eliot was ready to catch it, but immediately he realized that this was much better. The bulb was only vibrating now, making the plant rattle and roll across the table, but when Eliot picked it up it was no longer bucking wildly in his hand. He ran his fingers over the bulb. The texture of it was kind of nice, softer and smoother than the stem, which fit neatly in his hand. He pressed it into his palm to test the vibrations. They were deep and powerful, going through the bones in his hand. It was a little weird, but would feel good where there were no bones to rattle.

After a quick rinse to remove any dirt that might remain, Eliot stepped inside the cottage, still holding it behind his back.

"Took you awhile," Quentin observed, stacking a couple of pieces of firewood next to the stove -- it was early enough in spring that the nights were still cold, and the sun would be down soon, so they'd want to add to the fire. "What's the surprise?"

Eliot just smiled. "Clothes off, baby boy."

Quentin looked at him with those wide, dumb eyes that always made Eliot think of that moronsexual meme. Ah, memes. He missed them. He watched with satisfaction as Quentin scrambled to his feet and started stripping.

"Mmm, you're so pretty," Eliot said, grinning happily. "Now, I'd blindfold you myself, but I can't very well put this down without you seeing it. So blindfold yourself and sit on the bed."

Quentin swallowed and nodded, going to the trunk where clothes were kept. He found the cloth belt off a jacket and wrapped it around his head. Eliot watched him realize he was getting ahead of himself and lower it so he could get on the bed first. Amused, he waited patiently for Quentin to secure the belt, then lift his head. 

"Good boy. I'll be there in just a second." Eliot held the vibrator (oh, god, he just got the name, _voba-retur_ , it was fucking vibrator with some vowels swapped out) between his knees as he stripped off the vest he wore, then his shirt, then toed off his boots. He left his pants on for now, his dick would get its due.

He slid onto the bed, slotting Quentin neatly between his spread legs and setting the vibrator down as far away as he could reach. Kind of inconvenient, not being able to turn it off, but he would absolutely take that trade for having essentially a Hitachi in Fillory. Maybe there was some kind of stasis spell that would freeze it and then let it resume? They could explore that later. _After._ For now, he turned his attention to Quentin.

"I know you want your surprise," he purred in Quentin's ear. "Just need to be patient a little while longer, okay? We need this pretty cock nice and hard," he said, taking hold of Quentin's dick and giving it a few strokes, "before you can have it. So why don't you think about sucking Daddy's cock and get hard for me, hmm?" He drew Quentin's hair off the back of his neck as he talked and pressed a kiss to it.

Quentin huffed a little, probably at 'Daddy,' and made Eliot smile. "You could have at least said, like, your cock inside me or something," Quentin said.

"Sure," Eliot agreed, kissing across the back of Quentin's neck and up to his ear. "But I know having something in your mouth turns you on just as much, baby boy," he whispered. "You love that weight on your tongue. Feeling me slide down your throat..." His free hand came up to gently pet over Quentin's throat, smiling when Quentin arched his head back and his cock twitched in Eliot's hand. He was hardening quickly, despite his protests. "You love the way I pull your hair and swear when you do it right. Oh, fuck, Quentin," he growled, dropping his voice to the low, gravelly tone he'd have when getting sucked.

Quentin shivered in his arms and whimpered a little, leaning back to press closer to Eliot. His boy, always skin-hungry, seeking all that touch. Eliot chuckled and kissed the shell of his ear. "I didn't give you that oral fixation, baby boy," he whispered.

"Pretty sure you did," Quentin said, squirming in Eliot's arms now, hips arching up to that hand, begging for more. "I mean, I sucked dicks before yours but I never...yours is just..." He was losing the thread as Eliot circled his thumb around the tip.

Eliot chuckled, reaching down to tease his balls. "Q, baby, how many people have you slept with without going down on them?"

"I mean, none, but that's just like, common _courtesy_ , it doesn't mean I'm like _obsessed_ with it, I just..." He trailed off, panting.

"Okay, baby," Eliot said, and kissed his cheek. "But you're still thinking about my cock down your gorgeous throat, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Quentin gasped.

Eliot giggled at that, and pulled away to grab the vibrator. He wrapped his free arm around Quentin's waist, kissed the side of his neck, and gently ran the bulb up his shaft.

Quentin jumped about a foot and quickly tore the blindfold off. Laughing, Eliot held it out so he could see.

"What...what the fuck is that?"

"The thing I'm about to spend at least an hour torturing you with," Eliot said easily. "Don't worry, it's safe. I heard about it from Arielle, women around here use it all the time. If it's safe for a clit, it's safe for your dick, baby boy."

Quentin was still staring like the thing might bite him, but he settled into Eliot's lap again. "Clits are tougher than dicks," he pointed out warily.

"Yeah, but it feels exactly like an Earth vibrator," he said, gently pushing Q's thighs to spread a little. "Trust me."

"You've- _fuck_ ," Quentin gasped, head falling back against Eliot's shoulder as Eliot touched it to his shaft again. "You've u-used..."

"Mmhmmm," Eliot hummed. "Relax, baby boy, I've got you. Tell me when you're close, okay?"

Quentin nodded, and Eliot kissed him, slowly running the weird Fillorian plant-sex-toy down Quentin's cock. It really was gorgeous, just _pretty_ in a way dicks so rarely were. It didn't make Eliot any less queer to acknowledge that the dick was generally a pretty awkward-looking organ, but not Quentin's. He was gorgeous from root to tip. It made Eliot happy to wrap an arm around Quentin's waist and tuck his chin over a shoulder, happy to look at it while the vibrator seemed to blur it out, moving too fast for his eyes to process. It was true, he'd experimented with this a little, he knew how good-but-strange the deep vibrations felt. How they made it hard to focus on anything other than your cock.

"You're doing so good, baby boy, so good for me," Eliot murmured, turning without moving his eyes to kiss the side of Q's neck.

"I'm, I'm, I'm close," Quentin gasped. Eliot hummed and took the vibrator away.

Quentin was panting and thrashing in his arms, hips arching as he searched for some kind of stimulation, anything. "El...El, please, fuck..."

"Nah, I think not," he said, tone easy but gentle. "Settle for me, baby, that's it, shhh."

He made a frustrated noise, but Eliot could feel him trying to get a deep breath in, calming. Eliot smiled at how good he was and kissed him again as a reward, arm tightening around his waist, holding him closer. 

"That's it," Eliot encouraged. "Deep breaths." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, hoping the expansion against his back would make it easier for Quentin to mimic. Quentin breathed with him as Eliot laid kisses along the side of his neck.

"Good boy," he encouraged. "You're so good. You try so hard for me," he cooed, enjoying the desperate sound as he touched Quentin with the vibrator again. "Yeah, you just want to be good for me, don't you? You're so good, baby."

"E-Eliot," Quentin gasped, clutching at Eliot's knees on either side of his own. Eliot thought about laying him out on the bed and tying his hands to the headboard to do this. Maybe next time.

"That feels so good, baby, doesn't it?" Eliot asked. Quentin's hips jerked and he made a very familiar sound, and Eliot pulled the vibrator away again.

Quentin groaned through gritted teeth as Eliot shushed him and rocked him a little. He set the thing down on the bed, far away enough that they couldn't feel it much, and directed Quentin up with a finger under his chin so Eliot could kiss him. Quentin whimpered prettily into his mouth as Eliot ran his hands down those strong arms, holding Quentin's hands firmly so he wouldn't be tempted to touch himself.

"Color, baby?" he asked when he'd pulled away.

"Green, you _fucking asshole_ ," Quentin said, letting his head fall against Eliot's shoulder. He just giggled at it. Frustration was okay, frustration was the _point_ , really. Build it up and up and up so that when Eliot eventually left it there and let his favorite boy come it would be _mindblowing_. They just had to work for it.

"Ready?" he whispered. Quentin made a frustrated noise, but nodded. Eliot picked up the vibrator and focused on the head this time, letting his brain fill up with Quentin's noises as he circled the bulb around and around the tip of Quentin's magnificent cock.

Eliot lost track of how much time he spent on this, but by the end, his lower back was aching from being curled around Quentin and it was almost completely dark outside, the stage where there was still light in the sky but it wasn't really reaching the ground at all. "Okay, baby," he whispered, lips pressed to Quentin's ear. "This is it. Ready to come for me like a good boy?"

Quentin let out a sob, tear tracks on his cheeks shining in the dim. God, he was a fucking wreck, and Eliot loved it. 

"It might take a little while, you're so used to being good and holding back for me, but it's okay to do it now. Come whenever you want to, baby, you're perfect, such a good boy."

Eliot was eating his words, because he almost didn't finish the sentence before Quentin let out a ragged cry and bucked up against the vibrator, striping the shaft of it and his own stomach with white.

"You're so good," Eliot whispered, hard as fuck against Quentin's back. "God, you're so good for me, I love you so much, baby boy."

He took it away as Quentin shook out the last few aftershocks of it, not wanting to overwhelm or hurt him -- the vibrator seemed like the intensity had faded a tiny bit, but it was hard to tell, because the vibrations had made his hand kind of numb awhile ago.

"Feeling good, bab-" Eliot was cut off as Quentin snatched the vibrator away from him, stood up, turned, and shoved Eliot down flat on the bed, already pulling at the ties on his breeches as he knelt down.

Eliot laughed breathlessly to the ceiling, half-groaning from the sudden movement on his aching back. He would have propped himself on his elbows if it wouldn't have hurt like fuck right now. 

"Looking for a little payback, baby?" he asked, grinning dizzily toward the ceiling. "Mmm, yeah, be mean to Daddy's cock for a little while, good boy," he said, twitching and giving a little grunt as the bulb came into contact with his cockhead, sort of lubed up from Quentin coming all over it. Eliot could get into a little tease and denial as well as the next guy, he wasn't _immune_ to a fucking huge orgasm, and it was cute how Quentin clearly thought he had the upper hand now. "Good boy," he breathed again, closing his eyes and settling in.

~

"So," Arielle asked Quentin the next time she saw them. "How's your stomach?"

Quentin looked between her and Eliot a couple of times, reading the weird pointedness of her tone and having no idea what to make of it. Eliot realized he'd forgotten to mention the flowers. "What?"

Eliot just laughed and shook his head, lifting his teacup. "Don't worry about it, baby boy."


End file.
